A new home
by TakeMeToFood
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia ran away from home and started to study at Fairy Tail-High. But, just after the first day, her dad shows up and kidnaps her. Luckily, her friends save her. Then she realizes that she isn't alone anymore. And then, just when everything is great, "Something" takes them to another world. She has to start all over. Rated M, 'cause I killed someone lol. I AM REWRITING IT
1. First day

_**(Authors/Note.) Okay, so this is my first story! Man, I was nervous when I wrote this. One of the reasons was, that I can't even think of an proper title! Yay! But I like writing, so… yeah, a chance to share my stuff with the world! I actually made this for my Senpai. So Senpai, when you read this,**_

 _ **FOR: SENPAI!  
FROM: AKI "Bright"**_

 **Hope you like it! If you have some advice for me, _please_ tell me! It would help a lot.** _**(IF you read this.. Who reads the A/N? Okay, I do, but that doesn't count.) And, by the way, I do not own the characters from fairy tail. The superhero who I thank that he invented Fairy Tail, Hiro**_ ** _Mashima, does._**

* * *

When Lucy Heartfilia first arrived on Fairy-Tail-High, she was a bit unsure about it. She had thought it would have been smaller. It wasn't small, not even a little. It was HUGE! She was a bit scared. What if she got lost or something? Or if the people didn't like her?

 _Pshh, Lucy!_ She heard a voice in her head say, _Don't think about that! You'll make a lot of friends._ The voice reminded her of her mother. _Mom, I'm doing this for you. I just hope your right._

Lucy went inside. She had mailed with the school, and they said that they would ask a student if he/she would want to help her for the rest of the year. She could ask questions, and a lot more. A buddy. Lucy looked up. In the hallway, you saw lockers, persons walking around, laughing, some students were playing tag, and in the middle there hang an banner, with the emblem of the school. It looked.. Nice, warm. Almost like a home. Lucy was already liking it here. She was pulled out of her thought, when a small girl, with blue hair and big brown eyes walked up to her.

"Hi! You must be Lucy." the girl said, and when Lucy nodded, she went on, "My name is Levy. I volunteered to be your buddy for the rest of the year. You are in my class too, so I will always be there if you need help."

"Okay.." Lucy said, "I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you, Levy."

Levy smiled. "You don't have your books yet, so we got to hurry up and get them. Or we'll be late for class. Trust me, you don't want detention."

Lucy nodded. She never had detention before, but she wasn't planning to find out. Levy took Lucy's arm and led her through the school. She walked by the cafeteria, a practicum classroom, the theater, a sauna _ **(A/N Who has a sauna in their school? My guess, Fairy-Tail-high.)**_ and so on. When Lucy had her books the bell rang.

"NAAHH!" Levy said, "COME ON! WE GOT TO RUN! I DON'T WANT DETENTION!"

Levy dragged Lucy through the hallways. Then, when they reached the classroom, Levy and Lucy bathed in sweat. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on Levy's and Lucy's side today. The teacher stood in front of the door. Levy scolded under her breath. Then she smiled to the teacher and opened her mouth. The teacher was faster.

"Nah-ah, miss McGarden," the teacher said shaking her head, "You are good with words, but that's not going to help you now." She looked at Lucy. "And because of you, McGarden, the new one is late too. You can go in now, but you still get detention. I won't forget. I'll tell Miss Alberona. If she doesn't see you at her class, than there'll be trouble." She clucked her tongue.

Lucy and Levy went in to class. Levy sat down with Lucy next to her. Levy banged her head against the table. She looked at Lucy with apologizing eyes. Lucy laughed.

"Don't worry Levy," Lucy said, "At least we have detention together."

That seemed to help Levy trough the lessons, just up until the break.

~Xoxo~oxoX~

* * *

~Xoxo~oxoX~

"It's bummer that the teachers ruin my lessons." Levy said sad, "I like learning."

"Yeah, I know right! I had my lessons from the same person, always. And I didn't like her, so I didn't do my best. And at night in my bed, I always read the study books. And other books. I like stories about fairies and dragons and-" Lucy said.

"SHH! Don't say the D-word so loud..." Levy said, "If he hears you, he will tell everything he knows about them. But it's nice I can talk to someone like me."

"Who is HE?"

"Someone you will meet soon enough. He is nice, but... Err... You should see for yourself." Levy said. "Right now we're going to the principal. Just an formality." She added when she saw Lucy's face.

When they arrived by the little principals room, Lucy had a feeling the break was almost over. They had been walking for 20 minutes or something, but if she asked Levy, Levy said it just took 10 minutes.

 _Still took a lot of time,_ Lucy thought dryly, _10 minutes to walk to the room of the principal!_

Levy knocked on the door. Someone murmured a "Come in". When Lucy and Levy walked in there were 2 people arguing about something.

"B-but, Master! You can't just-" a women's voice said. her voice was stringent, like she didn't like to be said what she had to do. Her voice was a leader's voice.

"I don't want to hear more about it no, Erza. They will be in one class if I say so." Another voice said. the voice was deep and a bit old. "Even if that means they'll fight all the time. Now, we have a guest I see." The voice was owned by an small, old man. He didn't had a lot of hair on his head, but his mustache was big. He wore a suit.

The women, Erza, had a pair of glasses on her nose, in front of her dark deep eyes. It was like you could, through her eyes, look right in her soul, that's how deep they looked. Her hair was the color of scarlet. She didn't wore the school's uniform, like everyone else. (Except for the teachers) She wore a short, black dress, so you could see much of her bosom.

"Hi. I'm Lucy. A, ehm, new student."

Erza smiled. "Nice to meet you Lucy. My name is Erza. I'm the head of the students-council. This is your principal. Mr. Makarov. We all call him Master, but Mr., or Makarov is fine too." She said looking at Mr. Makarov. Mr. Makarov smiled too.

"I'm always happy to have new students." He said. "But already having detention on your first day; that's a new record. even Natsu wasn't that bad."

Lucy and Levy looked at each other, nervously laughing. Was that really bad? Levy looked like she was almost crying.

 _Poor Levy,_ Lucy thought, _She is definitely not used to have detention. Or she is and she knows how to hide it. I never had detention, because..._

Her thoughts were broken by the ringing of a phone. It was the phone on Makarov's desk. Erza stood up and took Levy's and Lucy's hand.

"Come, let's eat something." She said, "I made sure we have a longer break for the year. We have 2 hours break!" She looked at the 2 girls playfully.

On the way to the cafeteria, Erza and Levy asked Lucy about where she came from, what she liked, and a lot more. Lucy didn't tell them so much. She didn't want to share her story with them. Not yet. Near the cafeteria they heard a lot of people yelling names, again and again. Like they were encouraging someone. No, they yelled more names. Next to Lucy, Erza growled and Levy turned red. She was blushing.

"GRAAAAH! TAKE THIS YOU IDIOTS!" A boy's voice said. the voice was clear, light, young.

"NO, YOU ARE THE IDIOT HERE, IDIOT!" A other voice said. this voice was a little deeper, and more male-like.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! AND I'M THE STRONGEST HERE! YOU WANT TO BET?!" This voice was really deep, and dark. It sounded the most male-like of all of them. Lucy heard Levy gasp.

"Erza," Lucy said, "What is going on over there?"

"They, Natsu and Gray and Gajeel, are trying to find out who's strongest. Eventually you'll get sick and tired of it."

"O.. and they do that every hour?"

"Yes. They take every chance to fight, and to find out who's strongest."

"But, are they... friends..?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes the're not. It depends on if they are in a good mood or not."

"Sounds nice, every day something new, right?" Lucy said.

"Yeah, sometimes. But trust me, you get SICK of it... Ugh." Erza smiled, "When I do not look at them, they insult each other, but when I do, they are the best friends. At least, Gray and Natsu are."

Lucy laughed. Erza took Lucy's arm and walked forward. Lucy was still laughing. She had no idea why, but she just laughed. It felt so nice, warm and familiar, that she didn't want to loose the feeling. She hadn't laughed for so long. She had thought it take much more to make her laugh, because of her childhood. Erza stopped next to Levy. Levy was talking to 2 guys.

"O, Levy, You look beautiful today!" One said.

"And you're so smart, Levy!" The other one said.

"Shut up, Droy, I complemented her first!"

"No, You shut up, Jet!"

They threw some more insults to each other. Levy looked at Lucy with a look that said: _Please, help me!_ and Lucy laughed out loud. It was funny that they fought over her. Sometimes Lucy wanted that guys did that over herself. She was pretty, but no one was interested in her, it seemed. Lucy just told everyone who asked if she had a boyfriend, that she was 'Single by choice' and that she was waiting for the 'One'. While Lucy was thinking, she didn't notice that Levy ánd the fight came closer to her. Levy was walking back because Jet and Droy were scaring her, with their fights over who could marry Levy. The fight came closer and closer, same as Levy. Almost no one noticed, because the three guys fighting was almost a habit right now. Some did notice, but they just thought that Lucy would stand out of the way sooner or later, which was not the case, of course. Now, the fight was really close, and so was Levy. Levy bumped into Lucy, what caused that Lucy was pushed into the fight.

"Lucy!" Erza said, "Watch out!"

"Woahh!" Lucy said, at the same time, "Levy, watch out!"

Lucy had closed her eyes, and she felt that she was falling to the ground, on top of someone. Then she opened her eyes, and looked in to the most beautiful eyes of the whole world. They were slanted on the edges, and the colour of his eyes were dark green, that matched his skin just a little bit. His skin was a little tainted. And his hair... O, his hair... He had spiky hair, and it was such a beautiful pink colour. Lucy's favourite dress had the same colour as his hair. She thought it would be funny to wear that one time, when he was around. Just then she realized she was laying on top of him. Quickly she went of him.

"Owww... I'm so sorry! Really, I didn't meant to do that! I'm sorry!" She said. "I'm REALLY sorry!"

The boy laughed. He showed his pointy teeth, by which Lucy thought that if he would bite you, it would hurt a lot. But it was a nice sound, a pure sound. A sound that gave Lucy a warm feeling in her chest.

"Nah, don't worry about it, we should have been more careful. The guy with the necklace is Gray and the guy with the piercings is Gajeel. And," he said, "I'm Natsu Dragneel, by the way." He smiled again.

"I-I'm Lucy," she stuttered, "Nice to meet you, Natsu."

A little boy with blue hair and black eyes, came to stand next to Natsu. Natsu smiled when the boy whispered something in his ear.

"Lucy, this is my little buddy and stepbrother, Happy. Happy, meet Lucy, the girl who bumped up to me and stopped my fight with Gajeel and Gray." Natsu said, cheerfully. Lucy felt her face turning red again. "But hey, Lucy, don't worry about it." Then he smiled again. Happy smiled at Lucy too, now Natsu smiled at her. Then Erza came in between.

"Now we're all introduced to each other, I remember we still have lunch, right?" she said, "You guys can sit with me and get to know Lucy a bit better, but no fighting or insulting each other, okay?" Levy, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Lucy nodded. Then they all sat down to eat.

~Xoxo~oxoX~

* * *

~Xoxo~oxoX~

Lucy was planning to get to know the people who she sat on the table with better. The boy named Gray, had blue, dark hair. It was a bit messy, but it looked cute. Not as cute as Natsu's hair, though. He had dark, blue eyes, the same colour as his hair.

Then you had Gajeel. He had piercings all over his face. And he had black, spiky long hair. It would be girly on everyone else, except for him. It looked kind of cool. He was a bit scary, but for real, he was actually very nice and funny, same as Natsu and Gray and Erza and Levy.

Everyone was eating. Gray had his lunch in the form of his face from a mysterious person. Natsu had, well, a lot of food. Happy had fish on his plate. Levy ate a normal sandwich, and was busy discussing with Gajeel about her and his sandwich, because they had the same one.

"No, Gajeel, I'm not trying to be you." she said, a bit tired.

"Yeah, yeah, right. How come you have the same sandwich as me, then?" Gajeel said.

"Gajeel, you bought it from the cafeteria and so did I. You just bought the same one as me."

"I still don't believe you."

"Fine," Levy said, sighing, "Then you don't. But it's true, nothing will change that, you know."

Lucy giggled. Then she looked at Erza. Erza hadn't ate anything. Lucy looked in her bag. She had enough food, she could share with Erza. And she wasn't that hungry.

"Hey, Erza," Lucy said, "Don't you want to eat something?"

Erza smiled at her and said: "No thanks, Lucy. I'm good."

Lucy didn't believe her. Erza looked at bit skinny, and tired. "You know? Eating something while the break, won't hurt you. And I had enough food anyway this morning. And I have some more in a separate bag. So you can eat mine. I made it all by myself, and it's the first time I baked it. Would you like to try it for me, and tell me if you like it?" Lucy made puppy-eyes, and hoped Erza would fall for it. Erza looked like she was considering it.

"Well, okay then, just this once. It won't hurt if I ate a bit." Erza nodded.

But Lucy shook her head. "No, no, you are gonna' eat all my lunch. Look at yourself! You can get easily, because you don't eat anything! And if you'll get sick, who will help me meeting everyone. And don't say Levy. Levy can't. She has a lot to do and can't help me."

Erza bit her lip. She looked at Lucy, angrily. But Lucy didn't give in. They stared at each other for a while, like a game. It was Lucy who won.

"Fine! You win. I'll eat." Erza said, irritated.

Lucy laughed. "You can eat my strawberry cake first."

Lucy took some plates out of her bag. Then some cutlery. And the the box with the strawberry cake. Lucy opened the box, cut a piece of the cake and put it on the plate. She shove the plate towards Erza. Erza took a bite. then she was silent for a while. Erza's pupils started to become big. She mumbled something, and ate the cake. Not just the piece, but the WHOLE cake. Everyone, except for Lucy, looked shocked at Erza.

"Well, my cake was a success. You wanna' try something else, Erza?" Lucy said.

Erza nodded and said: "You have to make some more for me, Lucy! I think I can't live without this delicious cake of yours! Please take some more with you tomorrow, Lucy, please!"

Lucy laughed. The voice in her head was right. Lucy had friends already, and she was just here one day. Natsu and Gray and Gajeel and Levy and Happy kept complaining, because they wanted a piece too, and Erza didn't want too share. But Lucy promised to give some of her strawberry cake, not Erza's of course, to them. The bell rang.

"You guys get some tomorrow, okay?" Lucy said, "And, yes, Happy, I'll make some fish for you too."

Levy took Lucy's arm. "Come on! We have detention right now. And I don't want it another time, 'kay?" Laughing they walked to detention together.

* * *

 ** __** _ **(Authors/Note.)**_ ** _Well, do you think this was a good place to stop? I don't know. But I stopped, so you'll just have to wait for what will happen next time. I hope you guys liked this. This is my first story after all. I don't really know. Guess I just have to wait for the comments. Man, writing this took, ehm, I guess 2 months. But I had homework and stuff that stopped me from writing. That sucks._**

 ** _Anyways, hope you liked it! And I hope you'll read next time!._**


	2. A blushing contest in detention

_**(Authors/Note.) O.**_ _ **My. Gods. I'm writing already again. I wanted to write more. Aaannnddd... I was just bored. It was studying or writing. I choose writing. XD Oops! D**_ _ **oes that mean I'm a bad person, not studying for my**_ _**te**_ ** _sts?_ _No right? I'm just, ehm, well... I was too tired to study! And if you're tired, you cannot study good. My mom told me that. So she is not aloud to complain._**

 _ **I want to thank**_ _ **Poodie for being the first person to give me a comment, a nice one too!**_

 ** _By the way, if you don't like NaLu, GaLe, Gruvia and_ _JE_** _ **rza** ,_ _ **tell me your OTP. I had a great idea, for the ships. *Laughs evilly* But, eventually it'll become NaLu, GaLe, JErza and Gruvia, sorry. But that'll be after, uh, very long. And, now, I will start to begin the story. I don't think you pressed on the story to read the A/N, did you? I wouldn't do that. *Ahem***_

* * *

Lucy and Levy never thought detention would be so fun. Miss Alberona wasn't so bad. In the beginning they thought she was, but that was because the teacher who gave the girls detention was there. Miss Alberona was very mean in the beginning, because the person was standing there and was watching them. Natsu, Gray and Gajeel had detention too. When Levy told Jet and Droy that she had detention, so she couldn't walk home with them, they were shocked, and they fainted. _**(I'm serious)**_ In the hallway Lucy and Levy met the boys. Together they walked to the classroom where they had detention together. Natsu and Gray were laughing at them for screwing up so badly. Natsu said that he didn't get detention on his first day. or is first hour.

"It wasn't really my fault..." Lucy mumbled.

Levy laughed apologizing. "I'm sorry Lucy," she said, "How can I make it up to you? I'll do anything."

Lucy thought about that for a second. What would she make Levy do? Lucy was silent for a second. Then she said: "Anything?"

Levy nodded. "Well, except for weird things, of course." She added nervously. Lucy laughed. She didn't say anything. Natsu turned around.

"Yo," He said, "We're here! Finally detention again!" Lucy and Levy blinked in surprise. The detention class wasn't dark or scary, like they had thought it would be. It was actually were happy and sunny.

"Is this detention?" Levy said. "It doesn't look like a detention classroom."

"Yeah," Natsu said, "We thought that too first. But Cana isn't so bad."

"Yup," Gray said, "When we have detention we're aloud to do whatever we want. So that's cool. But we're not saying anything. Otherwise Cana get's punished."

"And we don't want that, because if she's gone we have no time to fight each other. And don't say after school, because we have a lot more to do. A family to take care of, or a friend." Gajeel said. "Or just homework. Yeah, and that's difficult."

Natsu knocked on the door. "Miss Alberona, we are here." Then he continued, whispering. "Maybe an other teacher is in there. And then they know she lets us do what we want. She is young. So basically because she's young and we call her Cana they know she let's us do what we want."

The door opened. "Mr. Dragneel, mr. Fullbuster, mr. Redfox, miss McGarden and Miss Lucy. Good that you are here. Sit down. Miss Alberona has an assistent. I'll go now. You handle them good Cana." The teacher who gave Lucy and Levy detention said.

Levy, Gajeel, Natsu, Gray and Lucy went in. There on a chair sat a woman, maybe 20 years old, with long brown wavy hair, and brown eyes. She wore a top and pants. She smiled.

"Natsu! Gray! Gajeel! Good you're here again! And- Wait, Levy? How could YOU get detention? You are the smartest person I know!" Miss Alberona said, "Doesn't matter. And you must be Lucy, huh. Nice to meet you. You can call me Cana. But... First day and detention already? Natsu did it, though. But... First HOUR and detention already, that a record."

Lucy blushed. "And now we know each other I want to introduce you to my assistant, Eevee."

A girl with white hair and dark eyes which has a purple line around it waved. "Hi," she said, "I'm Eevee."

"Hang on." Natsu said. "EEVEE?"

Lucy put her hand in front of her mouth. She was shaking.

"Lucy?" Levy said, "Are you okay?"

Lucy nodded. Natsu made a time-out sign.

"You say your name is... Eevee...?" He chuckled. Lucy giggled and rolled over the ground, crying. She couldn't take it any longer. She burst out in laughter. Natsu joined her.

She heard Gray say: "They are seriously going to be best buddies. Look at them! They got the same kind of weird humor."

They laughed a little longer, and no one could help it, they all smiled.

Lucy tried to calm down. After a view times breating, she said: "O, o, my god. I'm sorry, but really, your name is so funny!"

"Yeah," Natsu chuckled, "It just reminds me of something..."

"A 'T.V.'" they said at the same time. After that Natsu and Lucy kept laughing and laughing. When they stopped they looked at a person and burst out in laughter again. _**(A/N Guys, I'm REALLY sorry for my weird and dry humor. How can you even read this? Really sorry...)**_ Luckily after a while, they both stopped. Then miss Alberona proposed a game. She called it a blushing game. The winner get's something they want. Lucy was certain she was going to win. Here stands who against who:

Natsu v.s. Lucy.

Levy v.s. Gajeel.

Gray v.s. Lucy.

Levy v.s. Gray.

Natsu v.s. Gray.

Levy v.s. Natsu.

Natsu v.s. Gajeel.

Levy v.s. Lucy.

Gajeel v.s. Lucy.

Winner v.s. Cana.

"Not that I don't like the idea, but why a blushing contest?" Lucy asked.

"Because," Eevee said, "It's fun to watch people do weird stuff, so the other one blushes."

Cana nodded. "So... let's start round one! It's Natsu v.s. Lucy!"

Cana had set up a table with two chairs, each one on one side, opposite from each other. Lucy sat down, Natsu on the other chair. She looked at him. How could she make him blush?

"Ya' know?" Natsu said, " You are actually very pretty."

Lucy giggled. "It's not gonna' be that easy, Natsu."

He tried a lot more, but it didn't work. If you wanna' make her blush you had to be very special. Or it just had to be embarrassing. Or cute.

"My turn!" She said, when Natsu leaned back because he was out of idea's. She walked towards him, and went to sit in his lap. She leaned really close.

"Natsu." She said, "Natsu." She whispered. She leaned even closer.

"Uhh..." Natsu said, "I- Lucy... Wha- UGH." His face turned all red.

Lucy snapped her fingers. "Aaannnddd I win. Ha! I knew I had it in me."

Cana laughed. "How interesting. Didn't know you had it in you, Lucy. But looks can be deceiving, you know. Anyway, lets move on!"

Next up was Levy v.s. Gajeel. It was a bit easy for Gajeel. Levy already blushed before it even started. Gajeel won. Every laughed.

"Lucy," Cana said, "I'm sorry, girl, but you're up again! And this time against Gray!" Cana looked at him. He was in in underwear. "Clothes, Gray, ever heard of them?"

Gray looked at himself. "Ah, fuck!" He said, "I am sure I wore it a moment ago!" Lucy laughed.

They both sat down. Lucy smiled. Gray smiled back. For a long moment there was a silence. Then Lucy saw something move at the window. She saw a girl with blue hair, almost the same colour as Levy's. Lucy saw the girl with a picture of Gray in her hand. She frowned.

"Dude," She said to Gray, "Is that your girlfriend? She has a picture of you in her hand."

Everyone turned to the window. Gray blushed. Lucy waved at the girl, but the girl just looked at her with a killing look. Gray turned back at Lucy, still blushing.

"Y-you win." He said.

Lucy cheered. "Yaay! I won 2 matches!"

Cana laughed. Everyone joined in. Well, everyone exept for Gray.

"She's been STALKING me, for a year now. I mean, only because I gave her a compliment." He said.

Lucy thought for a sec. "What did you say?"

Gray blushed. "I said she was pretty."

"Well," Natsu said, "That explains a LOT."

"Shut up, Pinky."

"Whatcha call me?!"

"You heard me. SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP. PINKY."

"MY HAIR IS AWESOME! YOU'R HAIR IS JUST BORING, STRIPPER."

And they began to fight. Gajeel tried to stop them, but eventually he became part of the fight to. Cana decided to stop the game, luckily for Levy. After a while Cana asked Lucy what she'd wish, if she's won.

"Uhh.." Lucy said, "It's gonna sound weird, but..."

"We are all weird," Cana said.

"I wanted a family."

Natsu, Gray and Gajeel stopped fighting.

"You wanted a family, huh?" Natsu said.

Lucy nodded. "You guys probably think I'm crazy now, don't ya?" She smiled at the ground. "That's understandable."

Everyone shook their heads, to Lucy's surprise.

"No. We don't. It's the reason we're here, actually." Gray said.

"Everyone in Fairy Tail has had a hard time in their childhood, or they just needed a family." Cana said.

"Even the teachers." Gajeel said.

"Fairy Tail takes everyone in. Even if you are too young. 'Cause everyone deserves a family." Levy said.

"I'm new here, but they took me in anyway. They didn't know me. At all." Eevee said.

"You wanted your family," Natsu said, "Now you have them! You are our family now. Even though we fight, you will always be our family from now on."

Lucy got tears in her eyes. They were all so nice and kind to her. Maybe she should tell them the truth. No... Not yet.

~Xoxo~oxoX~

* * *

~Xoxo~oxoX~

After detention, Lucy walked to a apartment she hired. When she walked in someone stood there, in the shadow. She couldn't see who it was, 'cause it was dark already.

"Hello? Who are you? And what are you doin' here? This is my apa-" She stopped.

The figure that stood in her room, was her father.

"So you've found me already, huh?" She said, "Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not goin' with you. I have school tomorrow, and I have a new family. A new home. People who would care about me."

Her father laughed. "I don't think so. You are MY daughter. So you WILL do what I say."

 _He talks about me like I'm his. Like I'm not a person, but a something._ Lucy thought, _Family doesn't do that._

When she wanted to open her mouth to say something, she got knocked out. Everything went black.

* * *

 **And that was the end! Sorry that it was such a short chapter. I really hope you guys liked it. O, and btw Eevee is my OC. There'll be more, later on.**

 **Please tell me what I could do better! I could really use it!**

 **And that was all I had to say! See you next time!**

 **Byee!**


	3. We found her!

**Hi everyone! Guess who's back! It's Meee!**

 **I have a test week coming up. I'm not into learning. So, I'm practicing English by writing fanfiction. I** **seriously love this site. Just had to say that.**

 **Ehhmm.. I do not own FT, or his characters. I do own the plot.**

 **So start reading! Good luck! Because my humor is just too dry. My writing is awful. Ugh. I feel 4 U guys.** **I'll keep your OTP's in mind. And that chapter will come soon enough. Don't ya worry!**

 **And, my English isn't so good. ARGG! I AM SORRY EVERYONE! *Bows* I'll try to practice more. 'Til then, I guess I'll just use a dictionary... SORRY!**

 **B.T.W. Poodie, you can use my idea. I'm looking forward to your story!**

* * *

Lucy woke up. She was laying on a cold hard ground when she heard footsteps.

"Geez," A voice said, "That Heartfilia guy is weird. He wanted us to lock up his own DAUGHTER. And he wanted us to gard her. Lucky for him, he has enough money to pay us for that."

"Yeah. Master José must really need the money." A other voice said.

The footsteps came closer. Lucy's eyes were still open.

"Look who's awake!"

"She's pretty though."

In front of her cell, there were two guys of, 20 years, maybe. Lucy didn't know.

"W-who are y-you?" Lucy asked.

The two men smiled.

"None of your business, Blondie." One said.

"MY NAME ISN'T 'BLONDIE'" Lucy screamed.

The two men laughed, and walked away.

Lucy was afraid. Really afraid. What did her dad want from her? Why did he put her in a cell? WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?! Lucy was worried. She hoped someone saw what had happened, and they had called the police.

 _ **(A/N. Read this again, with this on the background:**_ _ **TUM TUM TUM TUUUUUMMM!**_ _ **TUM TUM TUM TUUUUUUMMMM!**_ _ **Okay, you can read again.)**_

~Xoxo~oxoX~

* * *

~Xoxo~oxoX~

Someone HAD seen what had happened to Lucy. It was a girl. With blue hair, and blue eyes. So it couldn't have been Levy. It wasn't Levy, it was Juvia Lockser (A.k.a. Gray's stalker).

Juvia thought that Lucy liked Gray-sama. And she wanted to know all about the new girl who liked Gray-sama.

Juvia saw what happened to Lucy (A.k.a. Love Rival). She kept it a secret. She didn't thought it'd be important. So she kept it a secret. Until Gray-sama would ask about Lucy.

It was the Break, and Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Natsu and Gray-sama were waiting for Lucy.

"I didn't see her in class today." Levy said.

"She wasn't in my class. Or in Gajeel's and Gray's." Erza said.

Erza always scared the crap out of Juvia. Juvia thought that Erza was scary. REALLY scary.

Nastu looked worried. Juvia wondered why. Gray-sama didn't. He just frowned.

"She promised me fish!" Happy said.

"Wonder where she lives..." Erza said.

Then Erza looked at Juvia. Juvia quickly looked. Erza stood up and walked toward Juvia. Gray-sama turned around and looked Juvia in the eyes. Juvia looked back at Gray-sama.

"Juvia." He said. Juvia's heart started to pound.

"Y-yes Gray-sama?" Juvia answered.

"You know something, don't you?" Erza said.

"N-no Erza.." Juvia answered, shivering.

"Juvia, don't lie to Erza." Gray-sama said.

Juvia now had a fantasy, in which Gray-sama kissed Erza and said that Juvia wasn't good enough for him.

She had to win him back. "Ju-Juvia knows where Love Ri- Juvia means Lucy lives."

Natsu grabbed Juvia's shirt. "Where is she?!" He growled.

"She lives near Gray-sama. Juvia could bring you there. But Juvia has to learn for a test so Juvia can't help you."

Gray, Erza, Natsu and Levy looked at Juvia, frowning.

"Juvia, please." Gray-sama said.

"What if something had happened to her?!" Natsu said.

Juvia looked at him with a weird look. He had known Love Rival for only one day. _Was he in love already?_ Juvia thought. _Just like Juvia and Gray-sama? No. Juvia doesn't think so. They are just friends._ Juvia sighed. "Juvia'll bring you to her house. But she wont be there."

Everyone looked weird at Juvia.

"Eh.. What do you mean Juvia..?" Erza said.

"Some people walked in her house, and after a while they walked out. With Lo- Juvia means Lucy unconscious."

"WHAAATTT?!" Everyone said at the same time. (Even Gajeel.)

~Xoxo~oxoX~

* * *

~Xoxo~oxoX~

 **(Natsu's P.O.V.)**

I must say. When Juvia said that, I was shocked. Really shocked.

"Woah, woah.." I said.

"Blondie is kidnapped?" Gajeel said.

"Her name isn't 'Blondie', Gajeel. It's 'Lucy'" Levy said.

"Whatever." He mumbled.

"Juvia," Gray said. "Which direction did they go?"

I saw Juvia think. I guess she forgot.

"Juvia can show you... Juvia thinks they went somewhere near the police-station."

I was getting impatient.

"Why aren't we leaving to get her right now?!" I said.

Erza shook her head. "That's not possible. We have school!"

I looked at her. "We. Are. Going. To. Get. Our. Family. Member. Back. And I don't give a fuck if I have school!"

Erza looked shocked. After a moment I realized.. I had made her angry. O fuck.

"Watch your language, Natsu." She said, with a scary face.

Geez, Erza was scary as hell. I wonder how people could think that she is shy. She isn't. She is DEFINITELY not afraid to show her opinion. Even Gajeel is afraid of her. And he isn't scared of anything.

Gray sighed. "Erza. Yesterday, when we had detention, Lucy asked for a family. You know Natsu, right?" He whispered in her ear.

Ha! That asshole must think that I can't hear him. Well, unfortunately for him, my ears are the best ever made!

Erza hesitated. Then she sighed too. "Fine," she said, "We'll go and look for her."

~Xoxo~oxoX~

* * *

~Xoxo~oxoX~

I could smell her. Sounds weird right? Yeah, I know. But my senses were better than others. So I could smell her. But the traces were too old. Damn!

Erza proposed to go to the police. And thanks to her, we found Lucy. It went like this:

 _ ***Flashback.***_

 _"We are going to the police. Maybe they know more about it." Erza said._

 _I hesitated. What if that wasn't it? Should we look through whole of Magnolia? Now that I think about it, that isn't such a bad idea._

 _But, Erza and the rest already went to the police-station. I followed them._

 _"Sir!" Erza said to a policeman._

 _He turned around. "Yes, ma'am? How can we help you?"_

 _"We are looking for a girl named Lucy." She said._

 _I saw that he was sweating. He swallowed. "S-Sorry ma'am, b-but we ha-have never hea-heard of he-her."_ _That guy should learn how to lie. It was crap._

 _Erza noticed too. "You. Are. Lying." She said._

 _The policeman swallowed again. "I-I..."_

 _Gray, the idiot, grabbed the man's shirt. "Where is she?"_

 _I was angry. He lied to us. I am going to kill that bastard!_

 _"F-Follow me-me." The policeman said._

 _I didn't feel a bit of sympathy for that policeman. He shouldn't have lied to us._

 _We walked to an other building. It was an old one. We walked inside. Happy wasn't with us. He was looking out if there were more people. Luckily Levy stayed with him. My little brother, all alone? If he wanted to. But I was kinda happy when I knew that someone stayed with him._

 _We went to the basement. All the way down. It was dark, cold and it smelled weird. But underneath the weird smell, I could smell Lucy's scent!_

 _I didn't wait for the rest, I just ran to the source of the smell. Lucy. Even though I've just met her, and knew her one day, I cared about her already. She wanted a family. Now she has one. I won't let anyone take away a family member. That is not acceptable._ _There, in a cell, I found her. Laying on the ground. She still wore the clothes she had wore yesterday._

 _I was relieved. She wasn't hurt. Great!_

 _I waited. She was still sleeping. After a while the rest arrived._

 _"Natsu! You shouldn't run off like that!" Erza said._

 _I put my finger on my lips, to show that they should be quiet, 'cause Lucy was sleeping._

 _Gajeel had his special thingy that could make him open every lock. So he freed Lucy out of her cell. She was still sleeping._ _I carried her, in the princess-way, all the way back to Fairy Tail-High. We put her in a bed in the school's hospital room._

 _ ***End of flashback***_

Lucy woke up.

"What? Where am I? Why is it so light?" She mumbled.

I chuckled. Gray, Erza, Levy and Happy sighed, relieved. Gajeel, the jerk, went away.

He didn't know her and he didn't care, he said.

"Hey Luigi!" I said.

She looked angry. "My name is Lucy! Not Luigi!"

I lifted my shoulders and lowered it. "Same."

"No! That's NOT the same!" She said.

"So," Gray said, "Why were you there?"

Lucy look darkened. "I don't know. I do know that my dad did this. He set thus all up. He PAID the poeple to hold me there." She shook her head. "He's crazy."

I mumbled: "You don't say."

I saw Erza think. "We have to find out why he wanted you there."

Lucy nodded. "Yeah. By the way, thanks for saving me."

I smiled. "It was nothing. That's what family does for each other, right?"

Lucy smiled too. Then she started to cry. Gray and I were panicking.

"Lucy! Why are you crying?!" I said.

"I'm sorry, but you are all so nice to me and you don't even know me." She said, through her tears.

"We do!" I said. "You are Lucy! A family member."

She stopped crying.

"I... I have to tell you guys something." She said.

I looked at her, curiously. "What is it?"

"I... I.. I am Lucy Heartfilia. Daughter of Jude Heartfilia..." She said.

From the shock, we all fell on the ground, or had to cough.

"YOU ARE THE DAUGHTER OF JUDE HEARTFILIA?!" Erza said.

Everyone knew Jude Heartfilia. He was a rich man. Maybe even THE richest man in Earthland! And Lucy was his daughter?!

Lucy nodded. "I walked away from home." she said, looking at her hands. "He never had time for me. So I walked away. Away from all bad things. I wanted to start over. And have a real family. And you guys gave me one..." She started to cry again.

"Lucy." I said. She looked up. "You have a family now, and even if you were the daughter of the king, we wouldn't aloud it. That you'd be taken away. Not even for gold."

Okaayyy... I've made her cry even more.. Was that a good thing?

I didn't know. I wanted to ask her, but Master came in.

"Yo! Gramps! What's up?" Gray said.

Master looked angry. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU BRATS DO THIS TIME?!" He yelled.

I think we were in trouble.

* * *

 _ **A/N.**_

 _ **Happy: You're serious?**_

 _ **Me: What?**_

 _ **Happy: I'M NOT IMPORTANT?!**_

 _ **Me: Uhhh... Sorry, but right now Lucy is more important...**_

 _ **Lucy: Hahaha! Sorry Cat!**_

 _ **Happy: *Growls***_

 _ **And that was it people! I wanted to update soon, 'cause you people deserve it! At least, IF you even read my stories.. Hahahaha...**_ _ **Thanks 4 reading, and see you next time!**_


	4. just info

_**Hi everyone!**_ _ **I just want to tell you, I've made a bonuschapter for you guys...**_

 _ **Actually for Senpai, but also for you guys. I'll be posting them if it's needed, or when it is Fairy Tail's birthday.**_

 _ **And mine. And Senpai's.**_

 _ **I hope you people want to read it. It's just a bonuschapter, remember that! You don't have to read it if you don't want to! It's just for fun.**_

 _ **So that was it!**_

 _ **See you the next chapter!**_

 _ **P.S. Sorry if you were exited and thought I had post a new chapter. I have one for you, though. The bonuschapter. It's called:**_

 _ **"Bonuschapter for A new home"**_

 _ **Byee!**_


	5. Great! Sounds like fun!

**_HI EVERYONE!_**

 ** _I'm am SO tired. I just had my test week and I am so nervous! What if my grades aren't good enough?! I won't be able to make my stories anymore guys!_**

 ** _O my gods. Lets just hope I have good grades. Aaaaahhhh... I'm dying..._**

 ** _So anyway, I have my story for you guyzzzzzzzzzz..._**

 ** _HUH! I'm awake! Y-yeah..._** ** _Just go and reazzzzzz... *Snores*_**

* * *

 ** _(Jude Heartfilia's P.O.V.)_**

GRR... That child of mine ran away. Just when I needed her! She and her mother were the only ones who could "Something" "something" "something".

I couldn't do anything. I had to take my daughter to this place, maybe she'll understand then. This is a bit to much for me now.

"Michelle!" I said.

"Yes, Mister Heartfilia?" Her soft voice sounded.

Michelle was a sweet girl and she has been taking care of me since my daughter, Lucy, ran away. Michelle looked a bit like Lucy, but Lucy had brown eyes and a lighter colour of hair. Michelle had blue eyes and a darker colour of blonde hair than Lucy.

"Could you go and look for Lucy? You have been friends for so long. Maybe she'll listen to you." I said.

Michelle nodded. "Of course, sir! I'll pack my stuff now, and I'll leave in a few hours!" She said, full with enthusiasm.

I turned to the window, and looked through it. Outside it was raining.

~Xoxo~oxoX~

* * *

~Xoxo~oxoX~

 ** _(Gray's P.O.V)_**

"YOU KIDS ARE GONNA BE THE DEATH OF ME!" Gramps said, angrily.

"But we all know that..." Natsu, the moron, said.

Erza shot him a glare.

"Ehh..."

"It's all my fault." Lucy said.

"What do you mean," Gramps said. "It's not your fault. These kids just went out to do something Mavis knows, and you just tagged along. It's not your fault."

"No." Lucy said, shaking her head so hard, it might fall off. "It IS my fault. I made sure they went out. It is all MY fault, and my fault alone!" She stepped out of bed. And immediately fell to the ground. She was drugged, the doctor had told us.

I cached her in time. She looked at me, with those pretty beautiful... What am I thinking?! Sure she was beautiful, but not really my type. I helped her back onto the bed.

"Thanks..." she muttered, looking at the ground.

The door slowly opened. A girl came into the room. It was Wendy, Natsu's cousin.

Wendy was a girl with long, blue hair, which she had into one big ponytail, on top of head. **_(A/N. Remember when they went to the beach to train? Just like that.)_** Wendy was a really nice girl.

She's studying to become a doctor. She knows some pretty important stuff about those things.

"Hi." Her sweet voice sounded. "I heard some noise, so I thought I'd check it out..." Her eyes widened when she saw Lucy. "What happened?!" She said.

Wendy was a really caring person. Even if the people were evil, but hurt, she'd help them. Romeo, son of my math teacher, Macao Conbolt, had a little crush on her. All the boys are trying to get them together. 'Til now, that hasn't worked so well.

Wendy started to check Lucy, asked her questions, took out her medical bag and started to do some tests (She always has that with her, just in case.). She nodded when Levy told her about the doctor's report.

"The doctor was right," She said, "But next time, please call me too." Lucy and Levy nodded.

Erza and Gramps went to his office, to talk about everything. Metal Breath, and Ash-for-brains, each took one arm and dragged me outside, totally understanding Wendy's look. Levy, Lucy and I didn't get it, though.

Great. Stalker- I mean, Juvia was outside for me.

~Xoxo~oxoX~

* * *

~Xoxo~oxoX~

 _ **(Lucy's P.O.V.)**_

the boys left the room, because the girl with dark blue hair looked at them in a weird way. I had no idea what it was, neither did Gray or Levy. The girl turned to me.

"Hi." she said again. "Sorry that I just started to do things and stuff and not telling you who I was in the first place." she smiled.

"It doesn't matter." I said. "I... It's not that I was honest with Levy and the others anyway... Only in the beginning." I smiled back.

She gave me a weird look. "Never mind." I said, shaking my head.

"O..." She answered. "I am Wendy Marvell. Natsu and Gajeel's niece." She smiled again. Wow, she must be a very nice person.

"I am Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Jude Heartfilia..."

Her eyes widened. "Woah..."

I laughed in my head. It was a very funny reaction. Pfft...

"Hey... Uhm.." I started, but Erza came in.

"Lucy. How are you?" She said in a worried voice.

"I'm fine." I answered. Then, I though of something. "If I'm not mistaken, my dad bought a big house in every city, just in case he ever needed it. And I want to get to know y'all better. How 'bout a sleepover?"

Their eyes widened.

"O my god! Yeah! That sounds like fun, Lulu!" Levy said.

I was surprised at the nickname at first, but then I smiled warmly.

I turned to the other two girls. "How 'bout it? We can invite every girl in Fairy Tail-High. At least, the one's you are comfortable with. I don't really want to sleep alone right after what happened."

They nodded understanding.

"That sounds indeed like fun, Lucy!" Wendy said, clapping in her hands.

"I agree with Wendy and Levy." Erza nodded.

I smiled at them. "Just meet me in front of the school, okay? I'll have Natsu or Gray look after me." I quickly said, when they suddenly had a worried look on their face.

The nodded. "Alright-y then! See ya tonight!"

"See ya tonight, Lucy!" Erza said walking away.

Wendy stayed a little longer to make sure I was fine. She really is a loving person, is she not?

"Okay then, Lucy." She said. "It does worries me, because you probably should rest more, but I'll see you tonight, with some friends."

I smiled, nodded and waved. She repeated my actions, and walked out of the room.

I turned to Levy, only to see her asleep. I softly shook her shoulders. "Leeevvvvyyyyy! Wake uuuuppp!" I whisper shouted.

She jerked up. "Immawake!" She said. I laughed.

"You should get ready!" I said.

She nodded. "You know where that house is, I hope?"

"A bit... But I'm gonna take Natsu to explore withe me. I don't wanna go alone, and I trust him."

Levy got a naughty look in her eyes. "Oooohhh? What's that I hear Lulu? I know! Wedding bells!"

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room with her. We didn't have any classes today, because of what happened. And tomorrow, we were free from school, because of holidays. I sure picked a right date, didn't I?

Natsu was waiting outside. "Erza messaged me, and she said I should look after you, until tonight when they are with you."

I nodded. "Great! Now, we're gonna look for my old house, 'kay?" I said.

"Sure. Whatever, Princess." He chuckled.

I smiled. "Sure, Dragonbaby."

And we went to seek for my old house.

* * *

 _ **SOWWY IT TOOK SOO LONG!**_

 _ **I had a lot to do. Like, A LOT.**_

 _ **Soooo... My mom was angry... I had some really low grades... *Cries***_

 _ **I need some cookies... *Walks away for cookies***_

 _ **BUT...**_

 _ **I'M BACK!**_

 _ **YASSSSSS!**_

 _ **See ya next chappie!**_

 _ **P.s. I really love you for even reading this..**_


	6. Truth or dare 1

**_L'auteur a rendu tout le monde!(French)_**

 ** _ο συγγραφέας έχει επιστρέψει σε όλους!(Greek)_**

 ** _Ka mea kākau i hoi mai a pau!(Hawaiian)_**

 ** _L'autore è tornato a tutti!(Italian)_**

 ** _著者は皆を返しました！(Japanese)_**

 ** _O author retornou todos! (Portuguese)_**

 ** _The author has returned everyone!_**

 ** _Could be that I said (wrote) it wrong; Google translate everyone, Google translate..._**

 ** _How are you weirdos? I'm fine too, thanks for asking! *Cough*_**

 ** _I am writing this during my break. I have food to eat, but I'm not really hungry._**

 ** _So, YEAH PEOPLE! SLEEPOVER! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?! WHO KNOWS?_**

 ** _This is here, because of a certain Dare. Which we play in Truth or Dare, of course._**

 ** _MWUHAHAHA!_**

 ** _Yeah, uhm, go and read and enjoy!_**

 ** _(Lucy P.O.V.)_**

"Yo, Luce." Natsu said.

"Wassup." Was my answer.

I turned to him. In the dark his eyes seemed to be onyx. Ehh...? Why am I thinking that..?

We've been walking for an hour, moving my stuff to my dad's place. I had some good memories, but those were only with my mom.

"Hmm... This is HEAVY!" He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Stop complaining. Otherwise no food for a day." I laughed.

"NO! NOTHING BUT THAT!" He whined.

I stuck out my tongue to him. "So stop complaining. We still have 2 hours to get everything ready.

"But..." He started. "I'm hungry, and your stuff is heavy." He looked at me with puppy eyes.

"Shush! That's not gonna work with m-" I screamed, when I tripped over a stone and fell on the cold, hard ground.

Natsu started to laugh. "Good job, Luce." He said through laughter.

"If you're gonna be an idiot, at least be an useful one, and help me!" I said.

He put down the stuff he's been carrying on the ground, and helped me up.

"Thanks." I sighed.

"No prob." He said, giving me a toothy grin.

"No, seriously, Natsu, thank you. For everything. For saving me, being nice to me, giving me a new family. I really appreciate it. Thanks." I said, getting a bit emotional.

He blushed. "N-no problem, really!" He gave me his toothy grin again. "That's just what we do here, in Fairy Tail-high. I really love it here too... Everything, there just gives you a nice warm feeling."

I nodded. "C'mon." I said. "We still have to take all my stuff to my dad's place, right? Otherwise there's no sleepover." I smiled. "Oh, and who's last, has to do what the other wants." I smirked and ran away, with all my stuff.

~oxoX~Xoxo~

~oxoX~Xoxo~

"Aww Lucy, still angry that you lost?" Natsu asked with a sugarsweet voice.

"Shut up Baby-" I started. **_(Yeah. Did that on purpose ;) Hehe)_**

"Nah ah! Remember, I want you to listen to me and don't be mean to me!" He smiled.

I glared. "Why am I even friends with you..." I muttered to myself.

"Aww, c'mon, y'know ya love me!"

I blushed. "Tsk."

~ ** _A timeskip, brought by me because I had nothing to say in this story and was forced to write this, because of my life_** ~

"ALRIGHT! LULU I'M HERE!" Levy screamed. She was standing in front of the door.

"Lev! You're here!" I said.

"Uhm.. Yeah, duh." Levy said. But then she smirked. "Or were you having a good time with Natsu, and should I come back later..?" She winked.

"N-no! I need your help. Natsu's being an idiot, so he wont help me..." I said, blushing furiously.

"Heheh~ Are you suree..?" A voice said. It belonged to Happy.

"Hi Happy, and yes, I'm sure."

"No way! You liiiiiike him~" He teased.

"Listen, if you want my fish specialty, it'd be wise to shut your mouth." I said, with a dark aura surrounding me.

Happy shivered. "Lushy is scary.." He mumbled.

"Now! Let's go inside; we have a lot of things to do!"

~oxoX~Xoxo~

~oxoX~Xoxo~

 ** _(Erza's P.O.V.)_**

There was this new girl. Her name was Michelle.

She just arrived. I told her all the rules! And, well, I kinda, maybe, have invited her to Lucy's sleepover...?

Miss Alberona, Miss Strauss, Levy, Kinana, Laki, Wendy, Charle, Juvia, Evergreen and Miss Connell were invited too. Because Lucy wanted us to intvite everyone.

I had no problem with it. And Michelle said yes, so... I guess it's okay?

So I arrived at school, where everyone, except for Levy and Lucy, were waiting.

"Hi everyone!" I said happily.

"Hi Erza." They responded.

"So when is Lucy coming?" Wendy asked.

"I don't really know..."

"BOO!" Boy voices sounded.

All the girls jumped in schock.

All the girls except for Mira (Miss Strauss) and me.

"Natsu... Gray... Gajeel..." I threathenly said.

I heard a small "Iep!", a sound made by the boys, and I was satisfied. Yup, it is fun as hell to scare boys. In my head I was chuckling, but in real life, I kept a straight face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We were invited as well."

All the girls had a schocked look on their faces. Except me, of course.

"Hi! Erza, Wendy, Cana!" We turned around to see Lucy and Levy.

"Are all the guys here already too?" She asked.

"Uhm... We miss a few..." Gajeel answered.

"We're going to sleep with boys?!" Charle asked, a bit disgusted.

"Uhm.. Well... My home is so big, that maybe half of the school could live in it... And we have two sides in my home. East wing and West wing. West is gonna be our sleeping place, and East for the boys. I kinda feel saver that way, y'know?" Lucy said.

"Lucy," I said, "It's okay."

Lucy nodded, reliefed.

Then Natsu jumped up. "There they are!" He yelled.

"Ssssst!" We all said.

"Oops." He wisphered. "Guys!" He continued. "Over here!"

And there they arrived. Loke, Elfman Strauss, Mr. Dreyar, Mr. Freed, Happy, Mr. Bickslow, Jet, Droy, Panther Lily, Mr. Connell, Max, Nab, Romeo and Mr. Jonah.

Some of them are our teachers, but the're still so young. But the're really nice. Sometimes.

"Flamebrain." Mr. Dreyar (His 1st name is Laxus) said. "Why are we her?."

Natsu looked at Lucy for help, and she explained all of it.

And so we followed her to the big house...

Holy... Man, that really is a big house, indeed big enough for half the school.

I hope she has that tasty cake she promised...

~oxoX~Xoxo~

~oxoX~Xoxo~

 ** _(Lucy's P.O.V.) Woah, I switch back to her P.O.V. all the time!_**

I led the boys to their rooms, full with food. Theor eyes almost rolled out of their heads. They probably never saw so much food together! Luckily I had enough money. Levy and Natsu helped a bit, of course.

And now we were in my room. Erza was introducing me to everyone.

White-haired girl: Mira-Jane Strauss.

Light-brown haired girl with glasses: Evergreen.

Small white-haired girl: Charle.

Purple-short-haired girl: Kinana.

Light-purple haired girl with glasses: Laki.

And a women with green hair and a cowboy-hat: Bisca.

I've already met Gray's stalker, but I didn't know her name. Juvia was it. I think.

And last: Michelle. She was could've been normal, if she didn't wear a full princess-dress. I have the feeling I should know her...

And Wendy, Cana, Levy and Erza, I already knew.

"So..." Mira said. "How about we play 'Thruth or dare'?"

"I'm fine with that!" I said, "But, do you wanna try all my food first?"

Everyone nodded enthausiasticly. Erza the most. I had to laugh.

"Hang on. The fridge must be around the corner..." I said walking over there. "Aha! Here it is!" I triumphfantly said.

With the big boxes I walked back to them.

I opened the box. "Here ya go! This cake is specially for Erza, so don't touch it, okay?"

Everyone nodded. Woah, they must really be scared of her...

 ** _~Le timeskip~_**

"Okay! Eating time's over, so, let's play 'Truth or dare'"

"Yeah!" It sounded.

"First up, me!" Mira said. "Lucy, truth or dare?"

O holy crab... What should I do? Let's play save.

"Truth..?" I said unsure.

"Alright!" Mira said. "Do you think Natsu's cute?"

Wow... That was easy.

"Yeah, guess so." I answered casually.

Mira looked a bit let down, haha! Got'cha there!

"Uhm... Kinana, was it right?"

Short-purple-head nodded.

"Okay... Kinana, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said.

FINALLY! SOMEONE!

"Hm..." I smiled. "Right! Take a food out of the fride, I still have some, and kiss it passionatly for fourthy seconds." I smiled even more sweetly then I did before.

"Uhm.. Alright then..." Kinana said.

"Just pretend that it's Eric, you'll be fine." Evergreen said.

Kinana blushed, took a chocolatecake out of the fridge, (Small one) and kissed it, like it was her life. Mira counted while the rest of us was rolling on the ground laughing REALLY hard.

When she was done, she had to keep the chocolate, it looks fun.

"Truth or dare to Levy." Kinana said.

"Truht, I'd rather play save..."

"Are you in love with Gajeel? You blush everytime you see him."

Levy turned as red as a tomato. "Y-yes..."

Mira, Erza and I screamed.

"Aww, Levs I knew it!" I said.

"My ship's gonna sail!"

"I'm your bridesmaid for your wedding!"

Levy coughed. "Uhm.. Truht or dare to... Laki."

"Let's dare!" She answered.

"Go to the boy's room, get on your hands and knees and pretend you're a cat. You also have to purr against their legs, and look cute. You can only go if I say so, or if they blush. In. Your. PJ's. Yes."

Everyone giggled, except for Laki. She looked honestly shocked.

We were aloud to go with them, o, this is gonna be fun!

When we arrived, Laki knocked in the door. The door opened, to show all the guys sitting, eating, playing Monopoly, in their PJ's. They. Were. So. Cute!

Laki got on het hands and knees and started to purr against the leg of a boy/man with green hair.

"Meouw." **_(How do you spell that?!)_** She sometimes said.

The boys looked akward, but Green-boy was blushing so hard.

"What's going on. Shrimp?" Gajeel said.

"I 'truth or dared' her." Levy answered.

I couldn't hold it anymore, I took out my phone snapped a picture of everyone, saved it, and then burst out in giggles.

"L-levy! Bring her back or I'll die of laughter!" I managed to say.

"You can come back now Laki." Levy said, laughing.

"Very funny, McGarden, very funny." Laki said.

"Sorry!" I said. I was silent for a moment. "Why don't we play together?" I asked.

"That's a good plan." Natsu answered.

"You liiiiike her!" Everyone said, but Hally was the loudest.

"Shut it!" Natsu and I hissed at the same time.

"It is a good idea! We can play with you, pretty lady." A dude with glasses said. Wasn't his name Loke?

I looked at the girls. They nodded or shrugged.

"Sure!"

Let's go to the ballroom...

 ** _Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! You wanted to have more and more, and I'm sorry... I have a writers block! Sorry!!_** ** _So yeah, I had a 3.3 for History, which is my favourite class, and now I have a punishment..._** ** _That's all everyone, for now!_** ** _See ya next time!_**


	7. Truth or Dare 2

**_Ladies and Gentlemans, There's something I wanna say..._**

 ** _I'm back!_**

 ** _Happy: No seriously? Didn't know that. *Sarcasm*_**

 ** _Me: *Gasp* Happy! You're supposed to be innocent! Noo! My baby! *Cries*_**

 ** _Happy: O shu-_**

 ** _Real Happy: Who are you? I'm the REAL Happy!_**

 ** _Fake Happy: *Puts off mask* *Turns out to be Sting*_**

 ** _Me: *Gasp again* Sting-y-bee! How could you! I... *Cries* I demand that you do the disclaimer. Even though I didn't do it in a while because I'm lazy._**

 ** _Sting: *Sigh* Fiiinee... *Blushes because I called him Sting-y-bee*_**

 ** _Happy: You liiikee her!_**

 ** _Sting and me: Shut it cat!_**

 ** _Sting: Just remember that AmazingStoriesLover doesn't own Fairy Tail, because if she did she would've married me, because I'm hot and awesome and she would've brought Gratsu together a long time ago, or NaLu. Definitely no NaLi, because she hates the ship. And also, again thanks to Poodie for being really nice._**

 ** _Me: Thank Sting-y-bee! Alright-y then! Let's move on to the story! Yay!_**

* * *

 ** _(Lucy's P.O.V.)_**

We all walked to the ballroom. I'ts big, but actually very cosy. The're is a big hearth and thank to Natsu, who made the fire, we are warm now. I decided to take the radio out, so if we had to do a dare with music, I didn't have to stand up and take it to the ballroom.

Yup, sometimes a lady can be lazy too.

"Whoa, Lu! It's huge!" Levy exclaimed.

I chuckled. "Why, yeah, duh. When my dad would have important meetings, my mom would throw a party for all the women and kids, and after my dad was done, they'd all come to us in the ballroom, and dance and drink." I explained.

We put pillows on the ground, so we'd sit nicer and better. Some of of us would take a blanket, because they're cold.

"So." Laki said. "It was my turn, so I'm gonna begin. First we do the group questions."

We all went like: "Huh?"

"Well, since we're with a group of boys and a group of girls, let us take someone who has to ask a question to the other group. With the girls, that's me. So the guys have to choose a boy who can ask the question. And then we continue normally. What'cha say?"

Everyone said: "Sure, why not..."

"Okay. Truth or dare to the boys."

"Truth." They answered simultaneously. They knew how cruel were, ha ha!

Laki smiled. "'Kay." she said. "Which girl's the cutest? Of us? And tell us why."

Gajeel started. How brave of him. "Levy."

Levy was blushing fifty shades of red.

"Because of your PJ's. The're all shrimps on it. I like shrimps."

Aaww...

Gray answered next. "I guess Juvia..." He said. "Because of her legs. Uhmm... I mean hair! I said hair. It is a really pretty colour..."

Juvia Blushed, and hugged Gray really tight, whispering "Gray-sama thinks Juvia is cute!"

This boy named Nab, I think, first said Mira, but then Laki, but then me, but then... Well, he just couldn't decide.

Then the flirt-dude, which name I assume is Loke. "Well, Lucy, of course. Because of her beautiful body and face." Somehow he managed to get sparkles next to his face, which made him look ridiculous.

Next was a boy, he was in my chemistry class, named Max. "I don't think anyone is cute, except for Broom..."

He's a weird one. Who falls in love with brooms? Him, for sure.

"I think Carla is cute!" Happy.

"Yeah, guess so too..." That was that boy named Panther-Lily.

"Love Rival..." Happy said, looking a bit like Juvia, from when I first saw her.

Since it look some time I'll name them, who they think is cute, and why:

Freed: Mira, because she kinda saved his live.

Laxus: Mira, because she is really pretty.

Alzack: Bisca, because they're married, so yea, duh.

Jet: Levy, because she's so smart.

Droy: Levy, because she is his neighbour. Even though, I don't think that's a good reason.

Romeo: Wendy. He was blushing too much to tell us why.

Reedus: He said we're all too young, but someone has to keep an eye on us. Then he left, because his mom called.

Elfman: Evergreen, because... he thought she was very manly..?

Bickslow: He.. well, he had a crush on Mira's dead sister, who was in love with Natsu... We had a moment of silence for her.

Then Natsu was.

"Lucy." He said.

"Eh?!" I said. Great. Just. Great, Lucy. Very intelligent answer.

He chuckled. "Because her PJ's are too big, and that makes her look like a kid."

I puffed my cheeks. Seriously?! Just because I then look like a kid, I'm cute? Hmpf.

Then, it were the boys' turn.

Romeo was their leader. Poor kid.

"Uhmm.. Truth or dare?" He asked.

We also chose 'Truth'. I guess he was just curious and asked us:

"What is the worst thing about being a girl?" He asked. All the boys leaned forward, because they probably didn't know...

"Periods." We answered.

"Oh!" Romeo said. Wendy told me he didn't have a mom, so he probably didn't know. Neither did the other boys. I hope they know what that is, because I'm not gonna explain it.

"Uhmm... Can I 'Truth or Dare' someone now?" Freed asked.

"Sure." Erza replied.

He looked around. "Lucy was it right?" He said to me.

"Yup."

"Truth or Dare."

Fuck it all. Let's go crazy.

"Dare."

"Sing a dirty song as loud as you can."

"No problem. Like thinks with 'Fuck' and stuff?" I asked.

He nodded. I got the perfect song for this!

I turned the radio on, connected it to my phone, and chose the song: 'Fuck you betta' from Neon Hitch.

 _"Betta-etta-etta-etta-etta_

 _Betta-etta-etta-etta-etta_

 _Betta-etta-etta-etta-etta_

 _I-I feel like I'm losing my mind- mind_  
 _She crept into your life-life_  
 _And cut me up like a knife-knife_

 _(Hey, hey)_  
 _Feel things I wanna say-say_  
 _Still got my dignity-ty_  
 _No one will love you like me-me_

 _Well she's prettier than I'll ever be_  
 _Got yourself a beauty queen_  
 _(Yeah)_  
 _There something I gotta say_  
 _She can fuck you good_

 _But I can fuck you betta_

 _Betta-etta-etta-etta-etta_

 _Betta-etta-etta-etta-etta_

 _I can fuck you better_

 _Betta-etta-etta-etta-etta_

 _Betta-etta-etta-etta-etta_

 _She can fuck you good_  
 _But I can fuck you..._

 _My way remember screaming my name-ame_  
 _Cuz I could sex your brain-ain_  
 _But she don't do it that way-way_

 _Well she's prettier than I'll ever be_  
 _Got yourself a beauty queen_  
 _(Yeah)_  
 _But there something I gotta say_  
 _She can fuck you good_

 _But I can fuck you better_

 _Betta-etta-etta-etta-etta_

 _Betta-etta-etta-etta-etta_

 _I can fuck you betta_

 _Betta-etta-etta-etta-etta_

 _She can fuck you good_  
 _But I can fuck you better_  
 _I know she's perfect and worth it_

 _I know she's beautiful_  
 _But can she love you_  
 _And touch you until you go-oh-oh_  
 _You keep on trying to hide it_  
 _But we both know-oh-oh_

 _She can fuck you good_  
 _But I can fuck you better_  
 _She can fuck you good_  
 _But I can fuck you betta_

 _Betta-etta-etta-etta-etta_

 _I can fuck you betta_

 _Betta-etta-etta-etta-etta_

 _Betta-etta-etta-etta-etta_

 _She can fuck you good_  
 _But I can fuck you better_  
 _But I can fuck you better_

 _I know she's perfect and worth it_  
 _I know she's beautiful_

 _But can she fuck you_  
 _And touch you until you go-oh-oh_

 _You keep on trying to hide it_  
 _But we both know-oh-oh_

 _She can love you good_

 _But I can fuck you_  
 _Betta-betta-betta-betta-betta-betta_  
 _But I can fuck you better_  
 _Betta-betta-betta-betta-betta-betta_  
 _She can fuck you good_  
 _But I can fuck you better_

 _I can fuck you better baby"_

I didn't give a fuck and sang it as loud and sexual as I could.

~Xoxo~oxoX~

* * *

~Xoxo~oxoX~

 _ **(Natsu's P.O.V.)**_

Wow... Lucy sure knows how to sing. In her PJ's it also look really cute and... well, kinda hot.

The whole song I stared at her lips. They looked so soft... Holy Mavis, what did the guys put in my cola?!

I feel so attracted to her. Lucy... That moment when she fell on top of me, I... I felt something in my stomach. It was a weird feeling, but I knew I had to protect her.

And also something else. I get really angry when other boys say she's cute. I don't know what it is, I really don't know.

After she was done, she sat down, blushed and asked Freed: "Was that good?"

Our mouths were open. She got all the high notes, and she sang with such a pretty voice.

"Yeah. Well, it's you turn."

"Uhmm... Oh yeah. Lemme think." She said. "Oh! I know! Truth or dare to Erza!"

"Dare." Erza said.

"Put on a blindfold and feel another players face, try to feel who it is by touch."

"Uhmm... Okay..."

Lucy put her the blindfold on, and Erza moved in my direction. O Mavis...

Her hands landed on my cheeks. They went all over my face. Then my arms and then my hair. My hair confirmed it's me, because who has my hair?

"Natsu. This is Natsu."

"Yup. It's my hair, isn't it?"

Erza put off the blindfold. "Yes, indeed."

It's always my hair! Probably because it's really awesome.

"Anyway," Erza said, "My turn. Now, Laxus, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you woke up one day, and you were a girl, what would you do?"

"I'd steal some comfortable clothes. I don't wanna go out in public in to big clothes." He said. "Truth or dare to... Wendy."

Wendy decided to be brave and said: "Dare."

"Tell everyone we're stopping this game, and do some karaoke and drink."

"O-okay..." Wendy said. "We're stopping this game, and we're gonna do some karaoke and drink."

"I don't mind." Lucy said, getting up. "My dad probably left some vodka, or whisky here. Maybe some other strong stuff. Unless y'all are gonna be pussy's... Then I'll drink alone." She lifted an eyebrow.

"I ain't a pussy. Gimme some." Mr. Elsa said.

"Gimme some too. Wait, Cana, do ya have some?"

She rolled her eyes."I always have some, Dumb-ass."

"'Kay. You van maybe make your speciality, you've been tellin' us 'bout?"

"Sure, sure. I'll go help Lucy, but you, Dragneel, you have to do some karaoke. Deal?"

"Yea. Sure."

Levy put the radio ready. I wasn't sure what song. Uhmm... I searched on Lucy phone. And I put on 'Dirty Mind' by 3OH!H.

"Alright. Let's do this shit." I said.

" _Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind_

 _Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind_

 _I tried to leave the house but she won't let me out_  
 _Deadbolts lock got me strapped to the couch_  
 _She's got a dirtier mind than my mouth_  
 _I hate to say the more you fuck the better for your health_

 _She wants me at the party, she wants me at the mall_  
 _She wants me in the bathroom stall_  
 _She wants me at the party, she wants me at the mall_  
 _She wants me in the bathroom stall_

 _Hey you, I know what you gonna do_  
 _I wanna be the person that you do it to_  
 _Hey you, I wanna be the person you do, you do, you do, you do_

 _Hey you, I know what you gonna do_  
 _I wanna be the person that you do it to_  
 _Hey you, I wanna be the person you do, you do, you do, you do_

 _Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind_  
 _Dirty mind, dirty mind_  
 _She just wants to fuck me all the time_  
 _Time, time, all the time_  
 _Time, time, all the time_  
 _Time, time, all the time_  
 _She just wants to fuck me all the time_

 _Of course I'm not mad about too much sex_  
 _I'm mad because I gotta be at home by six_  
 _Just because you learned a new posi-tion_  
 _F*ck it, let's do it in the kitchen_

 _She wants me at the party, she wants me at the mall_  
 _She wants me in the bathroom stall_  
 _She wants me at the party, she wants me at the mall_  
 _She wants me in the bathroom stall_

 _Hey you, I know what you gonna do_  
 _I wanna be the person that you do it to_  
 _Hey you, I wanna be the person you do, you do, you do, you do_

 _Hey you, I know what you gonna do_  
 _I wanna be the person that you do it to_  
 _Hey you, I wanna be the person you do, you do, you do, you do_

 _Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind_  
 _Dirty mind, dirty mind_  
 _She just wants to fuck me all the time_  
 _Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind_  
 _Dirty mind, dirty mind_  
 _She just wants to fuck me all the time_  
 _Time, time, all the time_  
 _Time, time, all the time_  
 _Time, time, all the time_  
 _She just wants to fuck me all the time_

 _D-d-dirty, dirty, dirty_  
 _Dirty, dirty mind_  
 _Dirty, dirty, dirty_  
 _Dirty, dirty mind mind mind mind…_

 _Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind_  
 _Dirty mind, dirty mind_  
 _She just wants to fuck me all the time_  
 _Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind_  
 _Dirty mind, dirty mind_  
 _She just wants to fuck me all the time time time"_

Okay, it probably is a weird song, but it's great. The Stripper knows it too, so we kinda sang it together. Trust me, some jaws were dropping, 'cause we embraced each other at the end, and complimented each other.

~Xoxo~oxoX~

* * *

~Xoxo~oxoX~

 _ **(Narrators P.O.V.)**_

"H-hey Romeo..." Wendy asked.

Romeo turned to her. "Y-yes, Wendy?"

"Do you wanna sing together?"

"Yeah, okay! How about Kids Again? From Artist vs Poet?" Romeo asked.

"Oh! I just love that song!"

"So that song it is, right?" Romeo asked.

"Yeah." Wendy replied.

"My ship..." Mira whispered.

"They liiiiiiiiike each other." Happy whispered back.

"Uhuh." Evergreen said.

Romeo and Wendy walked over to the radio where Natsu just finished.

"It's all yours." He said, and winked.

Romeo and Wendy blushed. Wendy put on the song. They smiled at each other when Romeo started.

 **(Romeo is Bold.)**

 _(Wendy is Italic.)_

 ** _(Italic and Bold is both,)_**

 **I know a girl**  
 **Who likes to drink her coffee black**  
 **'Cause sugar knows she don't got time for that**  
 **Leaves her desires at the welcome mat**  
 **When she walks in**

 _And I know a boy_  
 _Who likes to keep his burner on_  
 _He's always running with no one to keep warm_  
 _It's like he's flirting with the smoke alarm_  
 _His fire's fading_

 _ **But still we laugh, we cry**_  
 _ **We fall, we get high**_  
 _ **Just like we were kids, just like we were kids**_  
 _ **And when I'm feeling small you get me through it all**_  
 _ **Just like we were kids, just like we were kids again**_

 **I know a girl**  
 **Who's never tried to settle down**  
 **She has a loneliness just like a crown**  
 **But when she smiles all the kings will bow down, down, down**

 _And I know a boy_  
 _Who's broken every vow he's made_  
 _Who's spoken every cowards phrase_  
 _But he can listen like a rainy day_  
 _And drown it out_

 _ **But still we laugh, we cry**_  
 _ **We fall, we get high**_  
 _ **Just like we were kids, just like we were kids**_  
 _ **And when I'm feeling small you get me through it all**_  
 _ **Just like we were kids, just like we were kids again**_

 _Just like we were kids_ , **just like we were kids again**

 _Just like we were kids_  
 **Just like we were kids**  
 _ **Just like we were kids**_

 _ **And still we laugh, we cry**_  
 _ **We fall, we get high**_  
 _ **Just like we were kids**_  
 _ **Just like we were kids**_  
 _ **And when I'm feeling small you get me through it all**_  
 _ **Just like we were kids**_  
 _ **Just like we were kids**_

 _ **But still we laugh**_  
 _ **We cry**_  
 _ **We fall**_  
 _ **We get high**_  
 _ **Just like we were kids, just like we were kids**_  
 _ **And when I'm feeling small you get me through it all**_  
 _ **Just like we were kids, just like we were kids again**_

 **Just like we were kids**  
 **Just like we were kids again**

 _Just like we were kids_  
 _Just like we were kids_  
 _Just like we were kids again_

 **Just like we were kids**  
 **Just like we were kids again**

 _Just like we were kids_  
 _Just like we were kids_  
 _Just like we were kids again"_

It was kinda weird, because they were kids themselves, buy they sang it good. When they were done, Lucy and Cana came back from the bar with all the drinks.

"Can I sing next?" Mira Asked.

"Sure. Why couldn't you?"

"Dunno. Thanks."

Mira put on 'My Demons' from Starset.

" _Mayday! Mayday!_

 _The ship is slowly sinking_  
 _They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling_  
 _They're all around me,_  
 _Circling like vultures_  
 _They wanna break me and wash away my colors_  
 _Wash away my colors_

 _Take me high and I'll sing_  
 _Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)_  
 _We are one in the same_  
 _Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)_  
 _Save me if I become_  
 _My demons_

 _I cannot stop this sickness taking over_  
 _It takes control and drags me into nowhere_  
 _I need your help, I can't fight this forever_  
 _I know you're watching,_  
 _I can feel you out there_

 _Take me high and I'll sing_  
 _Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)_  
 _We are one in the same_  
 _Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)_  
 _Save me if I become_  
 _My demons_

 _Take me over the walls below_  
 _Fly forever_  
 _Don't let me go_  
 _I need a savior to heal my pain_  
 _When I become my worst enemy_  
 _The enemy_

 _Take me high and I'll sing_  
 _you make everything okay_  
 _We are one in the same_  
 _you take all of the pain away_

 _Take me high and I'll sing_  
 _Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)_  
 _We are one in the same_  
 _Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)_  
 _Save me if I become_

 _My demons_

 _Take me high and I'll sing_  
 _Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)_  
 _We are one in the same_  
 _Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)_  
 _Save me if I become_  
 _My demons."_

Laxus and Freed looked at her like they knew something, but because of that liked her even more. Lucy giggled.

~Xoxo~oxoX~

* * *

~Xoxo~oxoX~

"Hey, it's already midnight. We should go to sleep." Erza said, after they drank everything what Lucy and Cana picked out. Wendy, Happy, Carla, Romeo and Panther Lily had to sleep at 10, so the elder kids stayed up two hours longer.

Lucy yawned. "Uhmm, Guys?" She said.

They responded with a "Yes?"

"Can we do this every once a week. It makes me feel happy and save."

Some of them giggled, others just smiled.

"Sure Lu." Levy said.

Natsu leaned close to her and whispered in her ear. "I'll come everyday if ya want me to, Luce."

That made her smile. "Thanks. Now, we should really go to sleep. We have school tomorrow."

"G'night!"

"G'night."

* * *

 _ **OMG! It's done! I have vacation, I have vacation~**_

 ** _So, yea, I was tryin' to finish this in one day, and it worked!_**

 ** _AND I AM REALLY HAPPY, BECAUSE I HAVE A 9.5 FOR MATHS! I HAVE NO FUCKIN' IDEA HOW, BUT I DID IT!_**

 ** _So I can go on my computer more, and write. My eyes are really tired._**

 ** _And I'm sorry that it's not so long... It's only so long because of the lyrics, but not really a progress, is it?_**

 ** _Well, next time, I promise we'll get there._**

 ** _Bye~_**

 ** _Have a nice day or night._**

 ** _Lunch or breakfast or dinner._** ****


	8. Halloween!

**_Heya guys!_**

 ** _Yea, sorry it took so long... But thanks for waiting! Okay... I promised a plot right?_**

 ** _Yesh. I did. Okay, no spoilers... Mwahahaha!_**

 ** _Have fun reading!_**

 _Previously_ :

 _Lucy yawned. "Uhmm, Guys?" She said._

 _They responded with a "Yes?"_

 _"Can we do this every once a week. It makes me feel happy and save."_

 _Some of them giggled, others just smiled._

 _"Sure Lu." Levy said._

 _Natsu leaned close to her and whispered in her ear. "I'll come everyday if ya want me to, Luce."_

 _That made her smile. "Thanks. Now, we should really go to sleep. We have school tomorrow."_

 _"G'night!"_

 _"G'night."_

 ** _Now:_**

 ** _(Lucy's P.O.V.)_**

It's been a month or eleven since I was kidnapped by my own dad... (Wow, that sounds weird.)

Natsu and Happy are practically living with me. Everyone's like: He liiikes you, and you liiike him!

Well... I don't know how I feel about him. I mean, I've known him for eleven months now!

In those eleven month nothing actually happened. It was boring. Luckily I wasn't kidnapped.

But! I have developed a friendship with Michelle! She is very kind! Every week she comes and check upon me, beacause Natsu and Happy are then buying food. With my money, of course..

And now it's almost the 31th of October! Halloween! Natsu, our friends and I are going shopping for Halloween. The school's to hold a test of courage!

"Lucy~!" Mira came running at me.

"Hey Mira." I said.

"Are you ready?" She asked with a smirk that made me very nervous.

"Uhmm.. I guess s-" I was cut off by Mira.

"Great! Lets go!" She grabbed my arm and took me to her car.

I was pushed inside the car, where half of the girl sat. The other half was with Evergreen.

And the boys were in Laxus' and Freed's cars.

With Mira's car first we drove to the Magnolia Mall. Or MM whatever you like to call it.

"Here we are!" Mira smiled. Erza, who sat next to her, did the same.

They had frenemy-ship. Or friendship, but as enemies? I dunno.

We got out of the car. Everyone else was waiting. There were three boys and one pink-haired girl who I didn't know, but who cares.

Together we walked into the Halloween store. It's open for the rest of October. 24/7.

I kinda feel sorry for all the people who work there. I mean, it very busy, and they have to work VERY long.

Yea, when I get a job, I'm so NOT going to work in a shop like that.

"Okay!" Mira said. "We're going to dress like couples!"

Everyone gasped.

"What?!" Gray asked.

"Uh..." Elfman said.

"Here are the couples and their costumes. You HAVE to wear this. No discussions possible." Mira put on a very scary look.

"Couple number 1: Natsu and Lucy as Princess Zelda and Link from Zelda.

Couple number 2: Gray and Juvia as Superman and Lois Lane from Superman.

Couple number 3: Elfman and Evergreen as Popeye and Olivia from Popeye.

Couple number 4: Laxus and I as Ash and Pikatchu from Pokemon.

Couple number 5: Romeo and Wendy as Peter Pan and Wendy from Peter Pan.

Couple number 6: Happy and Charle as Fix It Felix Jr. and Sergeant Calhoun from Wreck It Ralph.

Couple number 7: Levy and Gajeel as Steve and Blue from Blue's Clue's.

Couple number 8: Mr. and Mrs. Connell as Jesse and Woody from Toy Story.

Couple number 9: Freed and Laki as Cosmo and Wanda from Fairly Odd parents.

Couple number 10: Cana and Bacchus as Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable from Kim Possible

Couple number 11: Kinana and Eric as Princess Leia and Han Solo from Star Wars.

Couple number 12: Michelle and Macbeth as Jack and Sally from Nightmare before Christmas.

Couple number 13: Erza and Jellal as Ariel and Eric from The Little Mermaid.

Couple number 14: Loke and Aries as Leo the Lion and Aries the ram from the zodiacs.

I know we're missing some of them, but they are OR busy helping OR sick. Unfortunately Lily is the only one who's sick. And we invited some others. Oh yea, Lucy, this is Jellal," Mira said, pointing at a boy with blue hair and a tattoo on his eye, "This is Eric," A boy with a scar over one eye and spiky, up- standing maroon hair. "Here we have Macbeth." Macbeth is a very lean, slightly effeminate young man with short spiky black hair on the top, and longer, straight white hair on the bottom, he has long strands of white hair framing either side of his face, with the right strand, in particular, being adorned by five maroon beads. "And last, but not least! Aries!" Aries is a young woman with pink hair, brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you."I said. "My name is Lucy."

They mumbled a hi back. Then we all went inside.

Natsu took my wrist. "Come Link," He said. "Lets go and find our costumes."

I smiled. "But of course, Princess Zelda. I'll protect you, so stay behind me!" I bowed deep and then pretended to have sword to protect him from monsters.

Natsu bowed back. "Whatever you say, Link. And thank you for protecting me, but I can knock everyone out with my fabulousness." Natsu pretended to flip his hair.

We looked at each other with a straight face for a split second. Then we burst out in laughter. When we were done laughing, still in role play, we searched for our costumes.

"It's that way!" I pointed a direction.

"Psh, no way! It's that way!" He pointed in another direction.

"Okay, if you say so Princess."

"Thank you."

We did go in the wrong direction (LOL), but through the months, Natsu and I grew closer, so all I had, was this weird feeling in my stomach. When he smiled, it made my heart flutter, so, maybe they were right. maybe I did like Natsu. But I don't know if he likes me. Hmm... I'm going to as Mira. Happy also, maybe he knows.

"Told ya we should go the other way, princess." I said, laughing.

Natsu turned around, with a weird look in his eyes. His face was serious. "Lucy." He said, in a way that made my heart miss a few beats.

"Natsu." I said, frowning. I looked around. There was no one there. This part was lonely.

"I know it weird..." Natsu said. Wait, is he blushing? "But do ya wanna hang out some time?"

"Like... Like a date?" I asked. Was he asking me out..? Did he like me too? And again he looked at me with those green eyes. It made me feel like he could look into my soul...

Now his face was all red. O My God, so cute! "Uh.. Yea?" He said, hesitant, though.

"Yea," I said. "I'd love to."

He smiled his perfectly perfect smile that made the weird feeling in my stomach come up again. "Great!" He exclaimed. "Now, Princess, lets find our costumes for real. I bet everyone is waiting."

He took my hand and led me to our costume part.

~oxoX~Xoxo~

~oxoX~Xoxo~

 ** _(Natsu's P.O.V.)_**

YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!

SHE SAID YES! THANK MIRA FOR PUTTING ME INTO THIS! THANK GRAY TOO, FOR TALKING ME INTO THIS! I AM SO HAPPY!

Ugh, I was SO nervous when I asked it. I mean, what if she didn't like me?! BUT SHE SAID YES! And Mira put us as a couple! I can die of happiness!

Okay... I feel kinda weird now, I'm acting like a fangirl. Wow. LOL.

This author IS a girl, but that doesn't mean she can turn me into a girl!

 ** _Whoo! Breaking a fourth wall?_**

Huh..? Am I not supposed to do that?

 ** _No! Not at all! That's against the rules we have with the fictional world and the real world!_**

Ah well... On with my POV?

 ** _No. Someone else's turn._**

Oh yeah! Because the people are not supposed to know a lot about all _that_.

 ** _Indeed! Now for some variation, (Michelle's POV) !_** ** _(Even though it's a short one too...)_**

"I know Mr. Heartfilia... Yes Mr. Heartfilia... Don't worry, Lucy will soon o- I mean destroy the portal... Yes, I know... Hm-hm... Trust me, Mr. Heartfilia, the Halloween courage test is the best moment... Okay, then I'll call you tomorrow to update you... Yes sir." I sighed. My, that man can be annoying, damn.

All I want to do, is to open the portal... For my sister and Macbeth's and his friend's goals. If this works, my sister will remember me! And we will all live happily ever after!

You might think I'm paranoid. **_(LOL you're right!)_** I am not -3-. Stupid Author-chan!

Ahum. Anyway, I am perfectly normal, thank you very much.

I called Macbeth.

 _Hey babe."_ He said.

"Babe?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

" _Eh, could've tried, no?"_

"Yeah. But I like it."

" _D'you think the plan's gonna work?"_

"Of course it will! Mr. Heartfilia will be murdered RIGHT. IN. FRONT. OF. HER. EYES... She will do amything to turn back time. Like, open the portal." I said. "Just, don't show your face. She won't do it otherwise."

 _"Hmm... Guess you're right."_

"Yeah. Well, gotta go. Erza's gonna pick me up to go shopping."

" _K. Love you. Byee."_

"Love you too. Bye."

I hung up. Time to go shopping.

 ** _(3rd persons POV)_**

 ** _Halloween._**

Lucy came out of the changing room as Princess Zelda. She looked at the others.

"What do you think?" She asked.

Levy looked at her. "You look great!" She said, clapping her hands.

Erza gave an approving look. "Good choice, Mira-sensei."

"I know right?" Mira said and looked at Erza. "Your dress isn't that bad either."

Evergreen looked at Mira. "Mira-sensei, you look like a boy." She stated.

"Duh!" Mira said. "I AM Ash from Pokemon? And Laxus looked so CUTE in that Pikatchu outfit." When she said that, She blushed.

"You LIIIIIIKE him!" All the girls said.

"Oh shut up!"

Everyone laughed. Even Mira.

"But who are you talk." Mira then said. "You all have something for the partner I gave you, except for you Laki, but we all know Freed is gay."

They all nodded. Then Kinana said:

"Gay people are cool. Especially guys. Because they do yaoi."

"Woah Kinana," Cana laughed. "Didn't think you were into the kinky yaoi stuff."

Kinana blushed fifty shades of red. "Not important..." She mumbled.

"You know?" Levy said. "I kinda wanna be a dog, because these ears are fun."

"Well, I didn't wanna be a princess, because... You know?" Lucy said looking at the ground.

Levy hugged Lucy. Then Erza hugged them. And then Mira hugged them. And... Well you get the idea.

Then Michelle came out of the changing room. She looked creepy, but nice as Sally.

She looked at Mira and smiled. "I hope I look good, otherwise I have painted my hair red for nothing."

"You look great!" Lucy said and also hugged Michelle.

Now they were all done, they went to the boys.

And they looked hot as hell. **_(The girls always look better, but hey!)_**

The boy OR blushed OR smirked. Except for Elfman, but he's so manly, he told Evergreen she looked 'Manly'.

After the compliments and stuff they went to the car to go to school for _Halloween..._ *Thunder and lighting on the background*

 ** _And here, my best readers, I shall stop._**

 ** _For a while._**

 ** _Hope you liked it. About that one year, I WILL make another fic about it. So... you won't miss akward stuff ;)_**

 ** _What's gonna happen next?????!!!!_**

 ** _Well I know... MWAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

 ** _SPOILER: Someone's gonna die. I hope for you, you won't guess wrong._**

 ** _Sorry for my English, I had to publish this beforw I got to school, don't kill me please! I still want to finish this story!!_**

 ** _Alright-y then!_**

 ** _See and read you later!_**

 ** _Have a nice day or night!_**

 ** _Have some sun or rain!_**

 ** _And eat a lot. I like food. Like meat or chicken._**

 ** _See/Read ya laterrrr..._**


	9. A what? And what happened!

**_Hey there! [Insert opening sentence]. (BTW if you have a good one plz tell me, I'd like to use it lol)_**

 ** _I am officially crazy! But I still have enough time to write, since I am threatened to write._**

 ** _Erza's gonna murder me. Mira's gonna lock me up and force me to write. Natsu and Happy are forcing me to bake._**

 ** _AND! AND!!_**

 ** _I am inspirationless.._**

 ** _I_** ** _just got an idea. What if I make an male OC so I can ship him with our lil Freed. Freed's cute. I like yaoi._**

 ** _Uhh... Anyways, have you heard that the manga's gonna END?! THAT HORRIBLE! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT FAIRY TAIL._**

( ** _T-T )(T-T)(T-T )(T-T) I'm gonna die of NaLu isn't going to be canon..._**

 ** _Help me Melody, help me. (Mel's my god, my own religion)_**

 ** _Well, let's stop my talking, on with some DRAMA AND FEELS! Or maybe not, 'cause I'm very bad at writing. Hope you'll like this though..._**

 ** _M_** ** _WUHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Writing this authors note I still don't know who I am gonna kill LMAO)_**

 ** _(Lucy's P.O.V)_**

 _'W_ _HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! NATSU'S HOLDING MY HAND. NATSU'S HOLDING MY HAND. NATSU'S HOLDING MY HAND. NATSU'S HOLDING MY HAND._ _OM_ _GOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!_ '

Yeah that was practically what I was thinking when Natsu softly took my hand and squeezed it. I looked at him, blushing like crazy, and he gave me a smile. A REAL SMILE. Not his usual grin, a honest smile.

Gods I think I like him... Shit.

Master came out of the Huge building.

"My children." He said. "Welcome to our courage test! I shall tell you the rules."

He told us the rule. Which was: "Don't run away, or you'll lose."

Quite easy right..? You'd say so. But it wasn't. Not really, but I had Natsu. Hallelujah... I mean, if it weren't for him, I would've ran away before this even started.

Haha... I'm scared. Very easily. I guess...

"Lushy. Are you alright?" Happy asked, pulling on my dress.

I turned to him. "Y-yeah.." I let out a shakey breath. "I guess I'm fine.."

Aww... He looks so cute in his Fix-It-Felix Jr. outfit! And Charle is _BLUSHING?!_ She thinks he's cute! They totally belong together. They are my OT-

"BOO!" Levy yelled.

"AAAAHHHH!" I screamed. "OMIGOSHI'LLMURDERYOUIFYOUDOTHATAGAIN!"

Levy and Gajeel and Michelle and Macbeth were laughing to death. And Natsu, Happy and Charle joined in.

I blushed 50 shades of red and was still shaking from the shock.

"W-why wou-would y-y-you d-do someth-thing li-like tha-that?!" I yelled at them, ready to give them my Lucy kick.

"Sorry Lu!" Levy apollo-gized. ** _(Get it? Get it? Tip: PJO)_** "I won't do it again... Today."

I 'Tsk'-ed her. I turned around and ran to the restroom. I needed to wash my face for a sec.

Last I heard before I ran around the corner was Michelle saying "I'll go after her."

~oxoX~Xoxo~

~oxoX~Xoxo~

 ** _(Michelle P.O.V)_**

This was my chance. I looked at Macbeth and he nodded.

"I'll go after her." I said and I followed my 'sister'.

If I can get her to the basement to open the portal, our master will be happy with us and I can be with my sister forever! We'll all live happily ever after. I followed Lucy to the girls bathroom.

"Lucy? Are you here?" Oh, wait... That's a weird question to ask, I mean, I _followed_ her into the bathroom, so _of course_ she's in here. I mentally face palmed myself.

"Michelle? Oh hi. Sorry I screamed. Your ears must be bleeding right now." She joked.

"Sorry, what did you say? I couldn't hear you because you screamed so loud earlier!" I joked back.

Lucy laughed. "Thanks. We can go back now..?"

"Uh sure, but before that, I discovered something in the basement yesterday. Can we go and check what is exactly?" I asked. Now is time to bring my plan into working.

"A-are y-you su-sure it w-won't b-be sc-scary?" Lucy stuttered.

I laughed. "Of course not! I'm with you, and you're with me, nothing to be scared of!" I said and I took her arm. "Now, let's see what's down there! Aren't you curious?"

"Well, yeah..." Lucy thought for a second. Then she put on a determined face. "Let's go! The rest won't be missing us, right?"

"Nah." I said. "Don't worry about it!" _Sister._

I took her by the arm and led her through the hallways.

Then, out of nowhere my necklace began to lit up and floated in front of my face.

Magic was real! I knew it! This meant that we can rule this world!

"Uhh Michelle... Your necklace.."

"I think it's reacting to that thing in the basement.. Come on!!" I grabbed Lucy's arm and dragged her to the basement.

 ** _Meanwhile on the other side of the building..._**

 ** _(Hello from the other siiiiiiiiiiiihiiiiidddeee)_**

"Has anyone seen Luce or Michelle?" Natsu asked.

"Uh nope." -Gray

"No, Juvia has not seen Love Rival and/or Michelle." -Juvia

"No not really, now that you mention it... Where are they?" -Erza

"Maybe Bunny girl's gone to the library or they're makin' out or somethin' like that?" -Gajeel

"Really Gajeel? Maybe she's at the library?" -Levy

"Or they're still in the restroom; I mean, Lucy did look kind of upset?" -Jellal

When Natsu looked at the rest they also shook their heads.

Natsu sighed. "Guess we'll have to start looking. I'll lead 'Team 1', Erza, can you lead 'Team 2'?" He said. "Gray, can you go to the rest and ask them if they'd seen Luce and Michelle?"

"Fi~ne.." Gray sighed.

Erza nodded. "Yes. Team 2, come with me."

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _(Team 2 is MacBeth, *Michelle, Kinana, Eric and Jellal.)_**

 ** _(Team 1 is Natsu, *Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, Happy, and Charle.)_**

 ** _There are two more teams, but that's for later..._**

Natsu had a feeling where to go. And he used his nose. Of course...

He led Team 1 to the basement.

"She's here?" Levy asked, unsure.

"Yea. I can smell her." Gajeel said.

"Me too." Wendy said.

Levy shot them a weird look but just rolled with it.

"Why would Lu be in here?" She asked. "Lucy isn't very fond of these places."

"Well, Michelle was with her, right?" Natsu said.

"You're saying Michelle is evil? And took here? Or maybe that that they're trying to prank us?"

"..Yea."

"Alright, do you have the guns then?" Levy asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"..Huh?" Natsu reacted.

Levy shook her head. "Nevermind." She mumbled. "Let's go inside."

The rest followed after Levy. Gajeel went almost last, before Natsu. They looked at each other.

"...Huh?" Natsu said again, but Gajeel only shook his head and mumbled something like, 'Dumbass, how are you the strongest of us all?'.

Natsu chose to ignore him, since it was Lucy who was down there. And she was important. They had to rescue her.

~*L-l-l-l-l-lii~~~nneee b-b-b-b-bree~~~aakk*~

 ** _(Lucy's P.O.V.)_**

 _Lucy..._ _Lucy, are you there?_

 **I am... Wait a sec who are you?**

 _Remember me?_

An image shot through my mind. It was a weird-looking man, whith a HUGE mustache. He wore weird clothes, but he seemed pretty chill with that smile on his face. Hm...

 _(Do_ _n't frown, SMILE!)_

I mentally rolled my eyes. **No, I don't remember you.**

 _Poor you. You'r mom must've deleted your memory... Hmm... Or it was the Portal..._

 **What?**

 _Doesn't matter. Just don't trust Michelle. Or her friends. She will-_

"Sis- UH! I mean Lucy, everything alright?"

I looked at her. "Yea, I'm fine. So, uh, what are we doing here exactly?"

Michelle giggled. "Just wait."

That didn't sound very... Uh, comforting.

"Right. You're not going to hurt me right?" I joked. "And it is kind of scary here?"

Michelle turned to me. "No."

"What?"

"Nothing." She smiled.

Oh-kay... I pushed away all the weird feelings in my gut. And I stopped, because someone called out my name.

"Lucy!" Hey that was Levy's voice.

"Damn!" Michelle said.

Team 1 quickly stood around me.

"Uh, guys?" I said.

"Shh." Natsu said.

"Excuse me?"

"I told you to shush Luigi, so shut it!"

"Okay, first of all, my name is Lucy and you know it. Second, what is this even about? And third-" I slapped Natsu. "Don't give that tone. Or you'll get a kick." I glared at him.

"Aye!" Natsu said. "But could you please be quiet?"

I huffed and crossed her arms.

"Lushy, Michelle want to use you." Happy said quietly, answering my question.

My eyes went big. "For what?" I looked at Michelle.

She smirked. "Guilty." She said.

And in the blink of an eye she grabbed Wendy and took a gun out her dress and pressed the gun against her temple. (Where did she get that gun though?)

"No one move or I'll shoot her."

"Wendy!" I said. " Michelle why?"

She shrugged. "Dear dear sister. Or princess, whatever you like. You're so innocent. And I'm going to need your help or your dad dies."

"My dad?" I asked. "Why do you need my help and for what anyway? And why is my dad here? And why-"

"SHUT UP!" Michelle screamed. She pushed Wendy back to us. "I don't need that anyway."

Charle was probably going to say something mean, but Happy covered her mouth.

"Macbeth, darling, be so kind to turn on the lights, would you?"

The lights went on, and there was Macbeth. And other weird people I've never met. And my dad, tied to a chair with tape over his mouth.

"Dad!" I said. "What did you do to him?"

"Mufy! Much mff!"* He said. "Hngd guh uhedigh sey ghay"*

Michelle pointed the gun to dad's face. "Sister. This is for the greater good. He may not stop you from opening the Portal."

"Wait." Natsu said.

"THE Portal?" Gajeel said.

"The Portal that the Celestial king made?" Wendy asked. Wait, wasn't she next to Charle a minute ago?

Michelle's eyes widened. "Are you the Dragonslayers? Or are you Celestial Spirits?"

"Uh, well good luck figuring that out." Gajeel said.

"..Shoot them." she demanded.

Eric and the gang took out their guns and-

-Erza came in. And Team 2, 3, and 4. A few with guns. And they scared me and the gang. Who shot into the roof

Luckily, the bullets didn't hurt/kill anyone. Well, except for the roof. Poor roof.

Michelle looked like she expected it.

Erza looked at us. "Happy texted." she explained.

I shrugged. This school is fucking weird, and things can't probably be more weird.

"Idiots!" Michelle screamed. "You could've hit the Portal!" She pointed.

We all looked in the direction she pointed.

There was a huge round thingy hanging there.

Someone grabbed my arm and hussed in my ear: "Open it!"

It was Macbeth. I shook my head.

"No! Why would I do that?"

Macbeth looked at Michelle and nodded.

She turned around and shot.

Everything went so slow. Everything was quiet. I knew Wendy was close and when I looked for her she wasn't there. I looked back at Michelle and my dad, but he was still alive. Instead Wendy was there, on the ground blood leacking out of her head.

I blinked. I screamed. And Michelle shot again. Now my dad had blood spreading out over his blouse.

"Are you sure you don't want to open it?" Macbeth said and everything was back to normal.

There were screams and cries. I heard people gasp. It was awful. Looking at Wendy's dead body like that.

Wendy, who was sweet.

Wendy, who was caring.

Wendy, who wanted to become a doctor and help people.

Wendy, who sacrificed herself for my dad.

I just couldn't believe it. I...

"Okay. I'll open it." I said.

"Good princess." Macbeth led me to a weird looking machine with a touchscreen.

"Put your hand on it."

I did. He pressed a big purple button.

And the 'Portal' started to shine. No, literally!

You know bubbles right? The ones you create with soap. Well, the Portal had something like that on the inside of the ring. And it turned all rainbowy. It was pretty bit right now I didn't care.

I ran to my dad and Wendy. (Michelle now stood next to Macbeth)

"Wendy!" I said, With tears in my eyes. "Wendy, no, c'mon don't die right now!" I cried. "Wendy please..."

Charle then sat next to me and continued my crying. I stood up and walked to my dad.

"Dad.. I'm... sorry. You were a total dick for sure, but if mom was still here, maybe things would've worked out. For us as a family." I cried. The tears streamed down my face.

And while the rest of Fairy-Tail-High cried (The ones who were there for Halloween) for their loss, Everything turned white and blinded us.

...

"Lushy!" Happy said.

"Yes Happy?" I asked the blue-haired flying boy.

"Were almost near Magnolia!" He said, exited.

"I know Happy. Charle, make sure you don't spill your tea on your new dress, alright? And Wendy, - Oh she's asleep, Happy wake her please."

"Aye sir!"

While my three sibling-like friends started chatting I looked outside the window, trying to see the Fairy Tail guild. I heard it was huge.

*lololol- Line break -lololol*

"Guys! Were here!" I said.

We all jumped. "Yay!"

"Now we gotta find the Fairy Tail guild and ask if we can join!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Yes. I hope they're not barbarians." Charle said, disgusted.

"Nah. Fairy Tail's cool. have you not read the magazines?" I told Charle

"Yea! That Dragneel-guy is very cool too!" Happy flew circles in the air. "He's my idol!"

I laughed. "Of course he is!"

So we searched for the guild. And after looking for about half an hour, we FINALLY found it.

It looked really nice. We went inside.

There were a lot of conversations, but they all went silent.

Even a fight between a cute pink-haired boy and a cool darkblue-haired guy who was almost naked stopped.

"Uh hi?" We said simultaniously.

"Lucy? Happy? Wendy and Charle?" Pink-haired boy said.

"Hey!" Happy said. "How do you know our names?" Then he gasped. "You're not some kind of stalker right?" Happy flew some circles again.

"Don't be ridiculous, Tomcat. This is reality, not some kind of novel!" Charle said strictly.

"What were you talking about, sir?" Wendy asked kindly.

I just frowned.

"You're saying you don't remember?" Said the darkblue-haired guy.

"Uh no, not really. I don't think we've ever met each other." I said.

There were whispers and before we knew it we were in the masters office.

"Lucy. Wendy. Happy. Charle."

"Present." I said.

"Do you know us? It looks like were famous Wendy!" Halpy whisper- shouted

"I don't think that's it Happy." Wendy blushed.

"You guys really don't remember then..." The Master mumbled. "Anyway, do you mind telling me why you visited us?" He asked kindly.

"We want to join this guild!" I said exitedly.

The Master smiled. "Very well then. You may join. But I just have to ask you some questions."

He asked them and we all got a stamp.

Wendy got a darkblue one on her right arm.

Happy got a green one on his back.

Charle got a pink guild mark on her back too.

And I also got a pink guild mark but I got it on my right hand.

I think we're going to like it here!

...

 ** _So yeah. End of chapter._**

 ** _I am going to stop the FanFiction here._**

 ** _Haha cliffhanger!_**

 ** _Sorry guys, but I'm going to re-write it and I was going to stop here anyway. Because there was going to come a part 2!_**

 ** _And that's in the re-wrote FanFic._**

 ** _Really sorry again, guys and girls._**

 ** _Yep. Bye for a while. I will update this when the part 2 and Re-write is up 'kay?_**

 ** _Again sorry._**

 ** _Bye bye!!_**

 ** _(Thank you for reading like always TT v TT)_**

 ** _I THANKETH THOU VERY MUCH!!_**

*Lucy! Watch out!

*Don't do what they say!


	10. Authors note!

**Hii everyone who still follows this story, I'm so sorry that it took so long but I finally published the first chapter of the rewrite, which is** **now called "** _home is where you make it_ **"** **Again, sorry it took so long, it is a bit different that the original A New Home, but thanks, so muchhh** **Mmmjj thaanksssss and ughs please take a look at the other story if you liked this one!!** **You don't have to, but it would be nice!!** **\--Take Me To Food**


End file.
